


Sleepy Beard

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [31]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's decided to spend the night at his Bearded boyfriends house and Ryan learns some things about Jack that he never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Beard

"Jack, what are you doing?"

Ryan stared at boyfriend as he placed more chairs around the center of the living room and took the comforter placing it all over them some chairs, flaps between the spaces and he stuffed the space underneath with blankets upon blankets with pillows and his laptop. He pulled Ryan into the kitchen and started to pull out all of the junk food and unhealthy food that he had. Ryan, now understanding what was going started to help and he made nachos and brought out beers from the fridge walking back to the blanket fort that was made. Petting Emma as he went back and forth with food and books and his own laptop and with it all done all three patrons crawled into the fort. Emma laid down on Jack's lap as Jack set up his laptop to go to Netflix so he could watch Breaking Bad with Ryan.

"So, when did you get this idea to skip adult hood and go back to being a child?"

"When I knew you would be surprised by how childish I really am."

Jack had everything done and had Ryan lay on his stomach with Emma near his hear they sat, ate and watch Netflix.

* * *

Ryan woke up to hear mumbling coming from his boyfriend.

"Yes bacon fairy I would like another."

Ryan almost laughed loud enough to wake up the beard man but kept quiet. He took out his phone and started recording. Emma looked over to Ryan with her head tilted but, Ryan only placed a finger over his lips to keep the dog silent so he could record.

"No more gummy bears, their gonna be the death of me."

Ryan ha to put his unoccupied hand over his mouth to keep quiet. He was going to edit this and ask Geoff if he could upload this.

He'd most likely say yes.

 


End file.
